Play Princess for me?
by D.Genesis
Summary: Sora's come to expect the worst whenever the Halloween festival rolls around each year. This time is no different. Except Riku's in on the act. Riku/Sora Gift-fic for Kreyana.


**Play Princess for me**

**Summary: **Sora's come to expect the worst whenever the Halloween festival rolls around each year. This time is no different. Except Riku's in on the act. _**This is for Kreyana** _for the fic she wrote me in the Sasu/Naru fandom. Thank you! Oh and yeah, it's like late. This was meant to be for Halloween. Heh.  
**Warnings: Complete non-magic AU. ****Slash. (boy x boy) **Some OOCness. Forced-crossdressing. Language. Suggestive dialogue and situations. **Un'beta'd!  
_I have warned you_**. If you are uncomfortable with **any** of this, then turn back now.  
**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fanfiction and therefore I do not own the characters etc... Yup, we good?  
**Main pairings: (Top/bottom) **_Eventual, _Riku/Sora

**Part one of five.**

I decided to post this as a series as opposd to waiting till I finished the whole thing because it is taking me forever to finish it!

* * *

**-x&x-**

**Part one**

**-x&x-**

"Goofy look out!" Sora cried as a large group of shadowy things dove for his shield wielding friend. They would have been kinda cute, were it not for the fact that they were trying to maul him and his friends. He shook one from his leg, wincing as it's claws dug into his flesh, drawing blood.

"_Sora…"_

No sooner had Sora called the warning, a bolt of lightning struck. Eliminating the dark creatures with bright yellow eyes.

"Gawsh," the dog beamed. "Hyuck, thanks Donald!"

"Don't mention it," the Magician muttered in that strange voice of his and banished his staff from his hand. Sora's own weapon disappeared with it, followed by Goofy's. "It was nothing."

It didn't _look_ like nothing. Sora knew that the duck loved being praised and was only faking modesty. Sora doubt the Magician had a single humble bone in his body. Excluding, perhaps, when it came to the King. Then again, that's what made him Donald. Biting sarcasm and all. He loved them both. Though, he'd never admit that to Donald.

He chuckled, earning himself a suspicious glare from the trio's Magician.

"What is it Sora?"

"It's nothing," he tried to assure. "Really."

"_Sora."_

"Oh, c'mon Donald."

"Sora!"

He jumped, head whipping around in confusion as he fell from his chair and onto the cold tiled floor. The strange dream he was caught in, lost from his mind as he peered at the small hand presented to his face. Glancing up, he saw that the appendage belonged to his best friend.

"Kairi?"

She let out an exhausted sigh. "You fell asleep in class. _Again_."

"Not like I missed anything," Sora commented with a shrug. The blackboard lay blank, save for the notes he'd seen prior to his date with dreamland. Now that he thought on it, where had the rest of the class vanished off to? _It couldn't be lunch could it?_

He checked the clock at the front of the class. _Erm, nope. And where did Roxas run off to?_

"Actually—" Kairi began with a mischievous grin. "You missed out on voting for what our class is doing for the Halloween festival next month."

Sora sighed. Halloween. Oh _joy_! He'd just entertain himself with the fact that this would be his second to last one and then; no more. No more stupid maid cafés where he was forced into those ridiculously small dresses that hid practically _nothing_ even if he was covered in blood. No more karaoke setups with him dressed as a zombie kitten. No more haunted houses that _sucked_. And no more flower arrangements of doom.

The previous year with Marluxia was… _hell_. Who knew the usually quite gentle guy would get so bent out of shape over cutting the flower's stalks at _that_ angle, or without speaking _kindly_ to it first.

"_Treat each flower as you would a lover, Hikari."_

_Sora had nodded. "Errr right." He could do this. He snagged the scissors from the desk and plucked a single rose from the box of flowers before him. Measuring the stem length he happily snipped off the end. "Like thi—?"_

"_NOO! What do you think you're doing!?" Marluxia had cried, looking horrified._

_Blinking, Sora had placed the flower back down. "…You said—"_

"_No, stop that!—"A gasp then followed, and Marluxia held a hand to his mouth. As though what Sora had done was complete sacrilege in the flower world or committed murder of his parents. "What do you do to your lovers, Hikari? __**Strangle**__ them?"_

The guy was a nut job. Sora shuddered at the memory. It was still so very…

Fresh. _Yes_.

"So," he murmured, standing and dusting lint from his standard issue school slacks. What he would do to be wearing shorts instead. "What is it this year?" Question was, did he even _want_ an answer? No. Not really. But at least if he asked it gave him a head start to run from the crazy girl's that adored him in drag.

"A play," Kairi informed him, still strangely _ecstatic_. "Naturally. Most other ideas have been exhausted."

It was scary. _She_ could be scary. And right now, she was worrying Sora. He eyed her cautiously as he backed up. Oh no. He could see where this was going. Were it went practically every _other_ year. He could see it. Maybe if he pretended to be sick or something—yes! There was no way he was having his masculine pride smashed to bits again this year. No way. No how.

She tucked a deep burgundy strand of hair behind a delicate ear and _stared_ at him.

"O…kay?" Sora asked, unnerved. "And everyone else is where?"

Just as he asked, Selphie flew into the room, accompanied by the rest of the class. Each member wearing a different expression. Most of the boys—Sora noted—looked like they couldn't care less. Some even looked a tad uncomfortable. The girls, however, were an entirely different story.

"It's been decided!" Selphie announced.

Why had she been elected class president again? Oh yeah! Because she bullied everyone else into it. Sora didn't care how much she or anyone else protested, she _had_ bullied him into selecting her. He wouldn't have done it under any normal circumstances and the girl could turn violent at the very best of times. Plus, he was a complete sucker for tears. And she had cried. A lot. Then he finally caved to her demands. Though not before he was horribly bruised.

"What's been—" He caught Roxas shaking his head at him somewhat desperately and shut his trap.

"We'll be performing with the seniors."

_WHAT!? Oh no, oh crap. Oh—_

"3B," Roxas muttered, sending Selphie a glare and a sympathetic glance to his younger twin. "Sorry, Sora," he mouthed.

Sora's heart faltered.

Selphie nodded, pleased. Somehow failing to see how pale Sora had become at the proclamation. "They were more than happy to accept my suggestion," she beamed happily. "Riku—"

"Since when have you been on a first name basis with Kurosaki?" Another girl, Olette queried. This resulted in having the rest of the class clamouring over that piece of news.

Riku, was something of a celebrity in the school. Well known for his perfect grades, excellence in all sports and numerous extracurricular activities but he was generally something of a loner. Preferring to keep to himself most of the time and while aware of his status in the school, he just didn't care. Point in fact, he was somewhat notorious for being obnoxious and rude to everyone. Especially when it came to Sora. Unfortunately.

Strangely enough, this made him all the more desirable to the girls. Not that he seemed to notice. Or care.

"Selphie decided it should be a collaboration," Roxas went on to elaborate for his brother who'd missed it all. He was back to glaring at her. "So we're pairing up with our Senior class. They've taken on half the play and we'll do the other half. The roles have been split between our class and theirs."

"And we get the Princess!" Selphie rounded off with a strange smile at Sora.

What?

_Oh no._

He leapt from his chair. "I've gotta—"

It was kinda scary how all the girls except for Kairi somehow fell into this mean line of defence, preventing him from escaping the classroom. Even Olette joined in, her arms folded across her chest.

Roxas whistled and Sora dashed toward his brother, the window next to him open and ready for Sora to run to safety. It was two storeys up; but he'd done this before—many times—and wasn't worried about breaking anything as he vaulted over the sill and down into the same tree that broke his fall every time.

From the safety of the courts, Sora heard Selphie yelling at his brother. Then saw the blond follow him out the window.

"Get back here!" She ordered. "We still need to go over everything!"

"This may take a while," Roxas stated, ignoring Selphie as she continued her rant at them through the window, drawing the attention of the classes on either side and below. It looked like only Tidus was holding her back from following the twins outside.

"Y'know," Sora murmured, pouting slightly. "Why is it _I'm_ always forced into a dress. We're _identical_ twins. Why don't they ever make _you_ wear the stupid costumes. You'd suit it more with your bleach-blond hair. Like a doll."

"It's because you're a doormat." The elder smirked, then added. "And slimmer."

"I could still bulk up," Sora muttered. He'd tried, of course. But all he ever managed was a very lithe and toned physique. Even Roxas was ever so slightly bigger than him. How, he had no idea. He was dying to know who the hell he'd pissed off in a past life to end up with the luck he had. It was a wonder that the school bully Seifer Almasy didn't bother him. Though he picked on practically everyone else.

To Sora's further dismay, Roxas laughed at him. Actually _laughed_. "Just face it Sora," he said after a moment. "We're never going to be giant beef-cakes like Almasy. I don't think we're even going to be as broad as Tidus. With any luck, maybe we'll be like Cloud."

With luck. Great. Just what he needed to hear.

"How long do you think we can avoid her?"

Roxas considered this, buried his hands in his trousers and started walking. "Let's hit the skate park."

"But—"

"It's Saturday. At the moment, the only thing we're discussing in class is what we're doing for Halloween. It's not like we're skipping out on something important," the blond pointed out, reasonably. Neither of them had stopped walking. "And regardless of us leaving now, you're still be stuck with the role, either way."

God, life was unfair.

"You seem so certain," he mumbled, feeling largely distressed. Hadn't Roxas stated the reason he got these roles was because he was a doormat? Well, maybe he would stand up to Selphie this once. Even if she hit hard, it was nowhere near as painful as being smacked over the head by Squall-call-me-Leon Leonhart. It couldn't be too hard, right?

"You're just too soft, Sora."

"I am not."

"Sora, you get teary if you see a stray dog."

That was an exaggeration. It was one stray dog. And it was really thin. And balding. And all shaky and old! It obviously couldn't look after itself anymore. Of course he got upset. But what did that have to do with anything?

**-x&x-**

"Alright," he sighed. "I'll do it."

He was such a chump.

From behind him, he thought he could hear his brother face palm.

"Really?" Selphie queried, lip trembling and emerald eyes glassy with unshed tears. Good god, no wonder her parents couldn't say no to her. Who could with that face? With those eyes? It was like denying a puppy food and a warm bed and...

Totally off topic.

"Yes," he breathed, realising that this was it. The final nail to his coffin. Heh, morbid. But fitting. Extremely fitting.

"WOOHOO!"

* * *

End part one. Thank you for reading :)

Should probably explain something. In Japanese schools, the students are sometimes required to attend on weekends for different reasons: clubs, certain classes, festival arrangements etc. This is what Sora and Roxas were referring to.


End file.
